


意外（中）

by Summerdayqwq



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerdayqwq/pseuds/Summerdayqwq
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	意外（中）

赵磊绝对不是什么好人，挥拳踢腿就要将焉栩嘉的世界推倒粉碎。  
就比如现在焉栩嘉被死死卡在赵磊臂弯里，无计可施，眼睁睁看着自己脚尖兴奋到发颤。  
倒不是赵磊对他不好。  
焉栩嘉偶尔呆也不算傻子，没法视而不见，只是人对于外来馈赠总有一个心理预期的阈值，如今赵磊越了界，对他好过了头，焉栩嘉反而不安起来。  
他不由得思索赵磊的动机，最好所有行为都安个理由上去才好。  
是因为他自己的骨肉，还是说出于愧疚的补偿，亦或者一位正人君子的责任感?  
他没法控制自己天马行空，伤春悲秋的小姑娘行径落在身上竟也不违和。焉栩嘉觉得丢人，他打小觉着自个该做个顶天立地男子汉，说一不二，义薄云天，这和第二性别没关系的，只是他讨厌失控。  
焉栩嘉很少对人讲，年纪大起来心里的小九九也会藏，说是给自己留半亩三分地，可他对赵磊没有抵抗力也没有筹码。自打初见赵磊，他身上就埋了火种，而赵磊可以轻易造就一场情欲的燎原大火，身体心灵，都要一同烧个干净。  
这段时间一直是这样，多米诺骨牌倒下第一个就没有终点，事态只能越发偏离航线。焉栩嘉慌，他觉得自己哪里变了，他俩之间那点从未开诚布公的暧昧情愫在赵磊的温情催生下早就长成了庞大怪兽，扎根在焉栩嘉身体里，动辄便牵及全身，伤筋动骨。  
“赵磊——磊...”  
焉栩嘉沙着嗓子喊男人的名字，这个姿势，他看不见赵磊的脸，那一点堪堪压下去的不安变本加厉推挤着直要堵住他的口鼻，莫名奇妙地在边缘处又生出不安来。  
究其根本，他不知道赵磊怎么想的。  
生理书上说AO之间的吸引是不可抗力，任何一对AO，只要掀起信息素的风暴，当事人就处在风眼之中，平日再引以为傲的自矜都能瞬间破溃，须臾就碎成轻烟。  
偏偏赵磊是个异类。  
他看上去那么冷静，处理焉栩嘉的性欲像拨弄一把吉他，如果通红的皮肤可以忽略不计的话。  
一开始不抱有预期，很多事情其实并没有那么难以接受的，焉栩嘉觉得是他太不自量力了。  
时间一分一秒地磨，焉栩嘉整个人像水里泡过，皮肤湿滑黏腻，大概脱水获得了多层面表达，口舌和欲望的渴感愈发膨胀，几乎撑破皮囊。  
他早就放弃了挣动，半阖着眼皮任由赵磊摆弄，胳膊软趴趴地坠落，宽阔肩膀缩成一小团，喉头混着后穴的搅动声一齐滑落。  
奶味的风暴终于偃旗息鼓，焉栩嘉也再没力气想别的。他顺从地由着赵磊给他掖好被子。  
男人的声音异常嘶哑，发声都艰难。  
“我去冲个澡。”  
焉栩嘉缩在被子里只露个发顶，蓬松头发被汗湿得潮软。他悄悄用指尖滑过肚皮，认命一样扯了扯嘴角。  
他能说什么呢，说什么都显得是无理取闹。毕竟从一开始就是焉栩嘉喜欢得更直接一点，后面的一系列乌龙也因他而起，焉栩嘉没理由责怪赵磊，更何况赵磊尽职尽责，既没有翻脸不认人，又没有拿钱打发他。俩人连张结婚证都没有，关系本身就不稳定，开始的时候，焉栩嘉连生了孩子被踹出门的可能都想过，虽然赵磊绝对不会干就是了。  
还是太累，纱帘外头天光大亮，焉栩嘉大被蒙过头带着一身狼藉竟就那样睡了 。  
赵磊解决完个人问题，出来就看见一个蓬松被团子，随着里面小动物的呼吸一起一伏，蓦然心里都软了几分。他没关热水器，轻手轻脚下楼去准备了早饭。  
要说焉栩嘉这人有什么优点。心理强大，自信乐观绝对是排在前面的优良品质。  
住都住一块了，打胎是没戏，又不能回家，焉栩嘉干脆得过且过。只是自那以后，他再没有像以前那般大喇喇过，睡觉的时候格外注意距离，反倒让赵磊摸不着头脑。  
这天阳光正好，焉栩嘉照例睡懒觉，起床，大嚼特嚼赵磊备下的早餐，然后被他一直当做摆设的客厅电话响了。  
他狐疑地抓抓自己的鸡窝头，略微水肿的娃娃脸歪扭出黑人问号的表情，在电话铃锲而不舍响了两轮之后他大大方方拎起了听筒。  
“喂——”  
对面传来噗嗤一声笑，听筒里面陌生男性的声音有些年龄感。  
“还挺可爱——”  
焉栩嘉像个炮仗，“可爱”俩字凭借一己之力瞬间把这个小祖宗点爆，他全身猫毛都炸起来，操着一口低音炮就抗议起来，那点儿没睡醒的小尾巴彻底消失，警惕值倒被拉了满格。  
“说什么玩意呢你!你谁啊!我——”  
“我是小磊爸爸。”  
焉栩嘉蔫儿了，猫耳朵都垂下来，瞬间没了气焰，冷汗蹭蹭冒。  
死到临头他试图挽回。  
“奥，内个，叔叔对不起，赵磊他没在家.....”  
赵磊爹倒不生气，他嘻嘻笑着，说话显得十分自来熟，俨然和睦一家亲。  
“嗨，我就是来找嘉嘉的!周末回家看看好吗，小磊好久不回家了........”  
话毕还十分应景地抽搭了几下，语气相当可怜。焉栩嘉一时间不知道说什么，他被这套前所未见的逻辑整得五迷三道，直接招架不住。迷迷糊糊顺着话茬就只能应了下来，完全把赵磊的意见忘到了九霄云外，等反应过来的时候，赵磊已经下班回家了。  
“赵磊。”  
焉栩嘉郑重其事。  
他破天荒没四脚朝天窝在沙发上补番，而是极其乖巧地端坐在餐桌旁，圆圆脸上的表情四舍五入可以称得上是严肃。  
赵磊刚推门就是这么个景象。猎奇得他直想关门再打开确认一下没在做梦。  
?  
赵磊头顶缓缓升起一个问号。  
“你爸今天打电话过来了，我接的。”  
赵磊提着一口气缓缓松下了，表情也松动了些许，他把手里刚买的菜放到桌上，一边开冰箱一边温和开口。  
“说什么了吗？”  
“?!所以你和家里说了?!”焉栩嘉瞪圆一双圆眼，写实的一个震惊猫猫头，看到赵磊朝他挑眉半晌又泄了气。  
“也是，这么大的事儿.....”  
本就低的嗓音又低几度，几乎快要挨着地面，呅呐一般。  
“焉焉不希望我说吗?”  
赵磊捏着瓶番茄酱斜靠在冰箱上，用目光安抚着不远处的小朋友，来不及修剪的额发遮了一只眼，看不出情绪来。  
焉栩嘉也没什么心思注意这些。他歪歪头忽闪着大眼睛说话，手里的叉子局促地追逐一颗葡萄。  
“那你爸要我们周末回家吃饭.......”  
赵磊迟疑地发出单音节，瞳孔无意识放大了些许。  
“啊？——”  
“我已经答应叔叔了。”  
焉栩嘉终于肯大发慈悲放过那颗葡萄，他抬起头看赵磊，精致大眼睛露出来一点眼白，铺在瞳仁下的一方白缎子样的。  
赵磊表情十分微妙，他喉结上下滚动了半晌才张嘴，十足十地不情不愿。  
“我们不着急回去的，其实，如果你怕生的话。”  
“为啥啊，都答应了。”  
焉栩嘉眨巴眨巴眼睛，似乎完全状况外，赵磊支吾了半天也没寻着沾边的借口，他放下手里的罐子叹了口气，到底应承了下来。  
回家那天天公不作美，小雨从凌晨就开始下，到俩人出门都没有要停的架势， 淅淅沥沥地，也不酣畅，就是麻烦。  
赵磊开了雨刷器去够车上的纸巾盒子，焉栩嘉眼疾手快，非常带眼力见儿的把东西塞到人手心，完事一副洋洋得意的德行挺起了腰杆，胸脯肚子一齐挺着，就差没把“夸我”俩字写脸上。  
“哎——家鸽啊”  
赵磊这一嗓子转了八个弯儿，焉栩嘉被他喊得一个哆嗦，纸巾瞅准机会压在了他被淋湿的左肩膀上。  
焉栩嘉脸红了。  
赵磊好整以暇地把长长的鬓发归到耳后，坐回去的时候顺手摸了一把焉栩嘉的肚子，说话轻飘飘地。  
“到了下车撑好伞小心着凉。”  
焉栩嘉剜他一眼，赵磊表面上八风不动，心里却快要笑出声来。  
焉栩嘉刚刚的样子，像个企鹅。  
赵父住在临城，从他俩住的地方过去有一个小时车程。赵磊怕焉栩嘉无聊，一边开车，一边断断续续的和他聊天，从工作日常到焉栩嘉的习惯爱好，事无巨细。  
车厢里开了空调，暖烘烘的。赵磊说话腔调温和，带着南方特有的柔软水汽，每一句都哄人似的，焉栩嘉被自家alpha的信息素包裹，昏昏欲睡，不知不觉就坠进了梦乡。  
焉栩嘉醒来的时候车已经停下来了，还没有熄火，赵磊正用手机浏览着什么，安安静静的。而他身上搭着赵磊的外套。  
“对不起啊我睡着了——”  
焉栩嘉闷闷地说，嗓子里还带着点儿刚睡醒的沙。  
赵磊收了手机给焉栩嘉松安全带，不甚在意地笑笑。  
“不碍事儿，刚到。”  
话毕还十分调皮地附赠了个实在不怎么美丽的wink，有点儿画蛇添足的味道。  
赵家宅子坐落在城边，方正古朴一个四合院，和赵磊的气质很合。  
按理说高楼林立的市井中有这么格格不入一栋房子，一般人看见都要有几分讶异，可焉栩嘉却觉得合理，他仿佛潜意识里就认定了，赵磊该在这样的地方长大，长成如今这样一个白玉兰花般漂亮矜贵的男人。  
青岩瓦、红漆门。小小院落像是被城市这个庞大的怪物排挤到边缘的，焉栩嘉心里突然升起了几分萧索意味，门就在这时被从里面打开了。  
赵磊爸爸是个看上去很和蔼的人，看见两人之后一下子笑了开来，他单手撑伞，另一只手敲着后背，语气里还有几分埋怨的味道。  
“小磊你们来好晚啊——”  
话毕赌气样地转身进了屋，步子一跃一跃的，像一只水洼里跳动的老年兔子。  
临近正午，雨还是没有停下来的意思。赵磊被推到厨房里做饭，焉栩嘉想跟上去帮忙，被赵父一横胳膊拦了下来。  
“让他去让他去，你陪我聊天嘛——”  
挑眉努嘴，表情倒是丰富。焉栩嘉忍俊不禁，只好坐了回去，赵父开了厅堂门，屋外的雨从铺成自上而下一道帘。  
“嘉嘉啊——”  
赵磊父亲突然严肃下来，语气里藏一丝不易察觉的寂寞，他不知从哪摸索出一支烟犹豫半晌又塞回了兜里。  
“叔叔?”  
焉栩嘉歪头唤他，大眼睛里存着晴天里才会有的干燥柔软。  
“一家人了别这么见外，如果嘉嘉不介意我这半个便宜爹的话。”  
焉栩嘉神色黯了黯，没头没脑跟了句话，手指绞在一起。  
“还，都还没定呢。”  
“嘉嘉不愿意和小磊结婚吗？”  
赵父敛了那点仅存的随性，温声问到。  
焉栩嘉突然觉得心头酸软起来，那些埋了许多天，似是已经遗忘的委屈极没眼色地翻上来，淤堵在胸腔里，呼吸都困难。  
他盯着外面不断摇晃的光秃花枝，心头雨落。  
“不......是我害的他，叔....爸，其实他可能没说，就——”  
“所以你是觉得小磊不喜欢你咯?”  
焉栩嘉张了张嘴，指尖陷进了掌心。  
“我们家小磊，其实我对不住他。”  
赵父搓了搓手掌，脸上露出一丝疲惫，似乎有些无措，也不知怎么描述。  
“我年轻时候不太是个东西。我不怎么管他，他争气，懂事得早，自己规划好了就跑了。我后来明白是欠了他的，他该心里怨怼，只是那会儿他已经原谅我了。”  
“嘉嘉你懂吗？小磊这个人，很多事情他不会说，但是所有的事情都不会偏离他的航线。所以爸爸不觉得他是个意外。”  
赵父指指焉栩嘉的肚子，笑得有些促狭。  
“我儿子我还是了解的，你当他是什么观音在世的大好人吗？”  
“老爷子又背着我说什么呢？你少对着嘉嘉诋毁我，怎么不是好人了啊?”  
赵磊从厨房里出来，腰上还围着个蝴蝶结印花围裙，这会插着腰站在那，颐指气使的架势颇有几分“杨二嫂”的神韵。  
空气湿度很大，不知道是不是环境使然，焉栩嘉眼底也有一点点湿。他不该想那么多的，毕竟很多事情，不说出来，永远不可能传达到。  
他坐在马扎上往前蹭了蹭，笑出来一口钝齿，甜滋滋软乎乎，给灰色的天气抹上了一层亮色。  
“什么时候吃饭啊，磊哥。”  
焉栩嘉仰着头问。  
傍晚的时候雨止住了，天际一片层叠晕染色彩明丽的火烧云。  
焉栩嘉和赵父辞行，也不知怎么的，老人闹起了脾气，缩在房间里不肯出门。  
赵磊抓了焉栩嘉的手往外走，唇边带着点笑意。他神秘兮兮地和焉栩嘉咬耳朵。  
“我爸是大灰狼，我不在你可不要一个人回来奥。”  
焉栩嘉被他逗笑，整张脸泛着粉，心里面的担忧不知不觉散了大半。他好像摸索到了什么，关于这对父子的相处模式，或者说他们彼此心知肚明的互相牵挂。  
到家的时候天已黑透，星子缀在夜幕上一闪一闪。  
赵磊刚刚把车挺稳准备下车，被焉栩嘉一把捉住了腕子。焉栩嘉手上用了些力，指尖有些许发白。  
他盯着赵磊，大眼睛圆滚滚的，有种小动物的专注，他一丝不苟地认真讲话。  
“带我去兜风吧 。”  
赵磊有些懵。根据他这几个月的摸索，焉栩嘉是缺乏安全感的类型，一惊一乍的动不动就被吓到，这会儿揣了小的，不该有这种请求。  
但是焉栩嘉拽着他，表情不像作伪，大有你不答应我就在这里陪你耗着的架势。  
赵磊打着了火。  
“你松松，我开车。”  
“我要敞篷。”  
焉栩嘉依旧拽着赵磊，赵磊迟疑了半晌，解下围巾笼在yxj脖子上一圈圈缠紧，眼睛乌漆的。  
“去哪儿？”  
“不知道，随便开。”  
赵磊车开起来和他人一点都不像。至少焉栩嘉不知道，高速公路上的赵磊是这般，肆意疯狂的，带着嗜血因子以及神经质。  
码数快要飚上200的时候，夜风狠狠带起两个人的额发，刀锋一样割在两个人脸上，冷且痛。车速还在加码，焉栩嘉觉得有一些晕，心脏砰通砰通，跟着惯性即将破出胸腔似的。  
他终于在空旷地公路上大喊出声，低音尖锐到要划破夜色幕布。  
“赵——磊!!!”  
他喊他的名字。  
末了男孩子朝着身边的男人笑，年轻的脸庞充斥着生命力，他的眼睛亮晶晶。  
“我喜欢你。”  
赵磊转向一打一脚猛刹钉在了应急车道，焉栩嘉被这猝不及防的一带差点飞出去。  
他惊魂未定地摸摸自己的小肚子，就听到了赵磊的声音，带着些许犹疑和不确定，那双灿亮的眼睛像黏了胶，转动都艰难。  
“你说——”  
“我.....”  
焉栩嘉突然有点儿泄气，刚刚的豪情万丈瞬时清零，他抠着安全带不说话，一张脸通红的。  
赵磊也不说话，开始沉默地在车厢抽屉里翻找。就在焉栩嘉决定放弃的时候，赵磊在焉栩嘉面前摊开了手掌，一枚丝绒的小盒子。他手掌是稳得，眼睛是亮的，一对耳尖微微泛红。  
焉栩嘉顺势接过了盒子。  
里面是一只戒指。  
玫瑰金色，素圈中心刻了抽象的玫瑰形，花蕊的地方嵌着一颗亮闪闪的钻石。  
一向沉稳的alpha意料之外地有些局促，他咧嘴朝焉栩嘉笑，锐利尖齿衬着夜色有些让人晃神。  
焉栩嘉不由得去摸自己的无名指。  
“可以吗？”  
赵磊问得小心翼翼。不等焉栩嘉回答又干笑两声自顾自地接上。  
“你年纪还小，还有挺多可能，但是如果可以的话，至少这两年，我来照顾你，可以吗？”  
北风是寒的，刮在焉栩嘉脸上他却不觉得冷了。赵磊特别的信息素味藏在他的末药香水里，似有还无，像这句问询一样，温柔但是坚定，里面是一个成年alpha深思熟虑后的承诺。  
焉栩嘉戴上了戒指。  
那一刻，他突然觉得这枚小小的圈环很沉重，像是野生动物的项圈，而他心甘情愿被赵磊捕获。  
他捏捏赵磊的掌心，肩膀耸动。  
“lay先生，不回家吗？”  
眼瞅着腹部的凸起越来越瞒不住。赵磊带着焉栩嘉去请了个长假，走的时候赵磊还专门和焉栩嘉班主任谈好，要求这件事一定要保密。  
虽说omega怀孕产子后再继续学业也并不是什么新鲜事，可顾及焉栩嘉的薄脸皮和岌岌可危的酷盖猛男形象，赵磊还是决定帮他瞒下来。  
可总有人不按常理出牌，就像万一万一，一万个里总有那么个一。  
而夏之光就是那个“一”  
他也确实是个“1”，就是放在alpha堆里实在是，不怎么聪明的亚子。  
班主任当天和赵磊焉栩嘉告别后去班上上课，一沓教案煞有介事地敲了敲，宣布了焉栩嘉的告假情况。  
“我们班的焉栩嘉同学，身体抱恙，休学一年。好了我们开始上课。”  
教室里骚动起来，蚊子嗡嗡一样，然后在这片窸窸窣窣中，突然爆发出一阵哭声。  
夏之光同学眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，可怜兮兮地抽噎，甚至还不住往他同桌郭子凡身上蹭。  
“嘉嘉不会有事的，你们，你们——嗝——嘉嘉......”  
场面比想象中难控制得多，夏之光像是笃定焉栩嘉患上了什么不可言说的绝症，哭起来上气不接下气，比冬风里的小冻狗还可怜。班主任被他哭得头大，只好把人带到办公室塞给了他焉栩嘉的家庭住址。  
“我说了不是什么大事，不信就自己去看看。”  
夏之光还在哭，一双凤眼肿成桃子，抬起头可怜兮兮的。他那委屈样引得办公间里其他的老师纷纷投来了好奇的目光。  
班主任被看得脸热心虚，高跟鞋一跺说你自己去看!就把夏之光踹出了办公室。夏之光把写着焉栩嘉家庭住址的字条叠了叠塞进裤兜。晃晃悠悠就出了校门。  
夏之光这人堪称人间第一马虎精，好不容易摸到人家小区门口打算掏出纸条看看焉栩嘉的现下住址，一摸口袋才发现不知道纸条什么时候就不见了。  
他出来时候没穿棉服，卫衣外头就是个单薄的校服外套，北风一吹，寒意顺着纤维毛孔就进了骨头缝儿。  
夏之光又担心又委屈，急得直跺脚，就在他打算随便敲个门打听的时候，焉栩嘉裹着外套下来了，只见他围巾帽子罩得严严实实，胳膊还挂在赵磊身上。  
“夏之光?”  
赵磊复读。  
“夏...志刚?”  
说完好像被这个名字的乡土程度震慑到了，还略微不自然地瞪了瞪眼。  
“是夏之——光——啦，磊哥。”  
焉栩嘉无意识朝他撒娇。  
显然夏之光根本不可能发现这点旖旎暧昧的小气氛，他根本是好朋友身边站了个人都没注意，满脑子想的都是马羽佳要挂了。  
他一个猛子扎过去就要往焉栩嘉身上扑，然后中途遭到了赵磊的强制制动。  
赵磊右手护着焉栩嘉左手钳在夏之光肩膀，眼神都冰了几度。过了一会他在夏之光疑惑的目光中放下了抓着对方的手，小心翼翼地看了看焉栩嘉。  
夏之光显然脑子又不太够用了，他挣扎在过多的信息海洋里摸不出头绪，深感自己变成了一只猹，无辜被丢到了瓜田里。  
焉栩嘉叹了口气表示屈服，唇角都耷拉了几分，语气里也没多少好气。  
“过来，上楼。”  
屋子里空调温度正好，夏之光手里捧着一玻璃杯热茶发呆。茶水蒸出的白雾氤氲，缓缓往上飘着，一片尴尬地沉默中，夏之光终于艰难的开了口。  
他的目光在赵磊焉栩嘉脸上反复逡巡几周后落在了焉栩嘉大喇喇微隆的腹部上，他声音颤抖。  
语不惊人死不休。  
“所以嘉嘉，你们做啦?”  
焉栩嘉简直想一口白开水喷死这个铁憨憨。  
赵磊非常体贴地拍拍自家omega的后背给人顺气，顺带试图给夏之光一个解释。  
“孩子来的有些，怎么说呢，意料之外......我不想让焉焉这么早的，但是缺乏准备了，为了焉焉身体着想，还是决定留着。”  
他抱歉地笑笑，声音里掺着不易察觉的疼惜爱护。  
“可是焉栩嘉未成年诶。”  
夏之光皱皱眉头，用掌心磨蹭手里的玻璃杯，杯壁粘上指纹，像他蒙了灰的眼睛。  
“那我也会照顾他的，和那薄薄一张纸没多大关系。焉焉他不想告诉同学......我们也不是有意瞒你，抱歉。”  
成长中的alpha放下杯子，长长叹了一口气，他拿乌溜溜的眼珠子去撵自己的好朋友，叹息一样地过问。  
“那，阿姨说什么了没。”  
焉栩嘉气焰矮了半截，他反复用左手握右手，又用右手握左手，没轻没重的，反复几下竟是握出了红痕。赵磊在一旁看不下去。他抓了焉栩嘉的手包在掌心里，焉大少这才舍得张嘴。  
“我妈还不知道。”  
夏之光又跳脚，他花容失色，一脸大惊小怪。  
“那你怎么办，学校放寒假你不过年啦？孩子生下来先斩后奏吗？”  
“已经斩了。”  
焉栩嘉掀了一半眼皮懒懒散散敷衍他。  
赵磊不动声色地在身后揽紧了焉栩嘉的腰。  
“我陪你回去吧。”  
夏之光和焉栩嘉絮叨完已经是傍晚了，赵磊留他下来一起吃晚饭，夏之光挠挠头脸红了红。  
“我一下午没回去，凡凡还得等我呐。”  
焉栩嘉给他翻了个白眼，傲得确实贵气逼人，除了有点装逼嫌疑。  
不过那点叛逆少年的壳子在他回来对上赵磊的时候倒碎了个彻底，他一双浓眉拧起来，帅气中扭出几分稚拙。  
“咱真回去啊。”  
不说还好，焉栩嘉一张嘴这个“咱”直接让赵磊的心头软了七七八八，直要化成甜黏奶酪液滴滴答答，把焉栩嘉裹成一直奶酪松饼才好。  
赵磊说话本就温柔，这会调子软乎地快要让人酥掉半边身子。  
他亲亲焉栩嘉的额角，和他说没关系的，我陪你。  
回家那天还是出了点意外情况。  
赵磊爹也不知道哪里得到消息知道磊嘉二人今天要去焉栩嘉家拜访，骑个白色小电驴就在半路把俩人截了胡。  
说话还理直气壮的，指着赵磊就是一句。  
“你为什么只带他不带我!”  
赵磊丈二和尚摸不着头脑，一脸的哭笑不得。他朝焉栩嘉摊摊手表示无辜，被逼无奈还是让老爷子上了车。  
老爷子上了车也不怎么消停，手往袖口里一插就黏住了焉栩嘉，非常热情地拉着焉栩嘉谈天说地，顺便把自己年轻时候的“丰功伟绩”抖落了个七七八八。  
“爸你和我说你没去过q城。”  
赵磊咬牙切齿。  
那边赵磊爹还在嘻嘻哈哈。  
“呦，这孩子，你可能是那会还小，记错了......”  
这份热闹一直延续到下车，下车前赵磊爹难得正经起来，他拍拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，俨然一位沉稳持重的父亲。  
“小磊陪你上去，别受委屈，难受了回来，我也是你半个爹。”  
焉栩嘉眼眶有点儿红，他在遇见赵磊之前对家庭关系一直有一点刻板印象，他家教严，从来不敢做什么出格太过的事情，如今被磊爹这样安抚，他突然觉得胸中酸楚起来。


End file.
